


Memories are the Music of our Hearts

by Lululeigh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Festivals, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Haruhi Fujioka, Japanese Festival, Music, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: The Ouran Host Club decides to attend a local Obon festival during summer vacation! Mori shows off a hidden talent, Haruhi takes on the role of instructor, and Tamaki reaffirms what he's wanted all along.





	Memories are the Music of our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fan fiction for [Music Room 3](https://ohshc-music-room3-zine.tumblr.com/), a SFW music-centric zine based off Ouran High School Host Club!
> 
> [Chiisagi](https://twitter.com/chiisagi_art) and I collaborated together to make this idea come to life! Find her art work [here](https://twitter.com/chiisagi_art/status/1144183087200256001?s=21)!
> 
> And as always, a big thank you to [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat) for being my beta reader for the project!

Summer.

A time known for its dreadful humidity, vacations from school, and most importantly, festivals. No matter where one found oneself in Japan, a festival was never too far away this time of the year. Colorful lanterns often lit the way as the sun dipped below the horizon, illuminating the festival with a cheery atmosphere. Although it was becoming more normal for festival-goers to wear casual clothes, many people still donned a yukata for these events despite the difficulty and time it took to dress in them.

The clicking of geta on the hard pavement rang in Haruhi’s ears as they followed the path of paper lanterns, worried that they had kept the others waiting for too long. They noticed their group of friends standing at the entrance, their faces so recognizable at this point that it was near impossible to not pick them out. Haruhi waved to their friends and slowed their pace, drawing the Host Club’s attention.

“Sorry I'm late! I had some difficulty tying my obi.” Haruhi shouted as they tried to catch their breath, stopping just short of the gate.

“Wow Haru-chan! You look amazing!” Honey-senpai was the first of the group to run up and greet them, bursting with excitement as always. “The floral pattern of your yukata is lovely!”

“Thank you, senpai. You brought Usa-chan along with you tonight I see?”

“Mhmm! He wanted to experience the festival too!”

“Hey Haruhi.” Hikaru greeted. “If you were running late we could have met you halfway.” He spoke as he and his brother approached Haruhi and Honey, soon followed by the others.

“I wouldn’t want you guys to get lost somewhere.”

“That’s true. Maybe we all should have met at your place?” Kaoru chimed in.

“Showing up in limos in Haruhi’s small neighborhood could potentially cause another scene like last time, remember?” Kyoya remarked from behind the twins.

“Mhmm.” Mori agreed, his short and simple contribution causing Haruhi to smile. It was good to see everyone again during summer vacation.

As the group continued to idly talk, Tamaki stood silently towards the back with his cheeks burning bright red, holding onto Kyoya’s arm for support. Haruhi looked so pretty in their blue floral yukata, matching barrette clipped into their bangs and a beautiful flower decoration behind their left ear. His crush on Haruhi was no secret amongst the other members, and as much as they teased or joked they only wished him the best. Kyoya pinched the top of his hand to bring him back to reality and gestured to the festival behind them as an idea. Once Tamaki had managed to recover from the initial shyness, he decided to make his presence known, jumping into the conversation with his dramatic, sing-song voice.

“Well everyone, shall we head in? There’s lots more to do than just stand here and chitchat.”

“Yeah! Let’s go everyone!” Haruhi enthused, the other boys nodding in agreement as they all made their way inside.

Taking their first steps onto the cobblestone path, the sights and sounds of the surrounding festival reminded Haruhi of the few times they had attended when they were younger. Back then they attended Obon with their father to honor their mother. While now was certainly no different, Haruhi thought it was reassuring that their mom would see them having fun with their friends tonight.

All around was laughter and chatter from the other festival-goers, while off in the distance Haruhi heard the steady rhythm of a drum. Everyone had agreed to participate in the festival dance later that evening, but until then, they would amuse themselves with the various stalls that lined each side of the walkway.

“Hey, why don't we play a game to pass some time?” Hikaru suggested, Kaoru following his brother’s gaze. The younger of the twins pointed to one stall as he finished the thought.

“How about goldfish catching?”

Everyone thought it was an excellent idea, cheering in agreement as they headed to the stall. They were all handed both a paper scooper and a bowl of their own upon paying their 100 yen, everyone helping one another roll up the sleeves of their yukata before giving the game a chance. The rules were simple: be quick and catch as many fish as possible before the scooper disintegrated in the water, and no standing in the pool.

Catching fish was much more difficult than Haruhi recalled from their childhood, their paper scooper breaking after only a few submerges into the water. The boys seemed just as unlucky, unsuccessful in their attempts to catch even a single fish. However, Mori appeared to make up for their bad luck, finding a rhythm and capturing goldfish after goldfish before his paddle eventually broke. His bowl nearly overflowing with fish, he was forced to carry the plastic bags of his winnings in his arms. The group was now in quite the dilemma, for Mori would be unable to participate in the festival dance with his arms full of fish.

“Your goldfish are all so cute, Takashi! Look, this one here has orange speckles!” Honey pointed out as he watched the fish excitedly.

“But it will be impossible for Mori-senpai to navigate through a crowd of people with all these bags in his arms.” Tamaki frowned and tapped his index finger to his chin.

“And we can't exactly take them either since they’ll get jostled around while we dance.” Kyoya thought aloud, allowing the rest of the group to ponder on their next course of action.

“Maybe the stall would take them back?” Hikaru suggested.

“Or perhaps we could put them on a bench and hope someone takes them home?” Kaoru proposed and looked around to see if there was a bench nearby.

As the others discussed the possible options, Mori set his sights somewhere off into the distance, leaving the group so he could carry out his own solution. A little way down the lane stood a group of girls who had noticed the Host Club, recognizing their pretty features and charming air. The Strong and Silent Host made his way towards the group of girls alone, wearing a smile on his face. Haruhi happened to notice that he had taken off, watching the scene unfold out of the corner of their eye.

“Would you like one?” Mori shrugged his arms, gesturing to the many goldfish he carried. Each of the ladies was thrilled to receive such an adorable gift from their upperclassman and thanked Mori generously before they departed to enjoy the rest of the festival.

“Well that sure got all those fish off your hands, huh, Mori-senpai?” Haruhi asked as he returned to their group. He nodded in typical Mori-fashion and watched as the group of girls showed one another their fish in excitement.

“Yeah, they seemed really happy about it too.”

The group continued to wander around the festival, browsing the stalls and bravely trying a bit of the food. They each bought something different, allowing everyone to try out the various tastes and flavors. Haruhi had decided to purchase taiyaki, cutting the fish-shaped cakes into smaller pieces for sharing. The twins had bought ikayaki and dared everyone to at least try a small bite of the grilled squid on a stick. While they all stepped up to the plate, not everyone agreed that they would like to have a second bite.

“Say Haruhi, when is the dancing supposed to begin, again?” Hikaru asked as he threw out the stick to the chocolate covered banana he had been eating.

“It begins at 8:30. What time is it now?”

“According to my watch, it’s about twenty after eight o’clock,” Kyoya reported.

“Already?! It doesn’t feel like we’ve been walking around for that long!”

“Is something the matter Haruhi?” Tamaki asked, sensing concern in Haruhi’s voice.

“If we dawdle for too much longer we’ll be stuck in the back of the crowd for the dance. And that’s no fun since we won’t be able to see the performers.”

“Well, if we’re all done eating, why don’t we head on over? We came out tonight to dance, correct?” Kyoya suggested and nodded towards Haruhi. “Lead the way and we’ll follow close behind.”

“Come on then guys, let's go!” Haruhi motioned towards the gathering crowd.

The group soon found themselves encompassed by people on all sides, everyone full of excitement and cheer as they waited for the dances to begin. A few feet away stood a two-level yagura; the lower level serving as a stage for the dancers, while on the second level stood a nagadou-daiko, which a performer was already drumming away steadily on. Lanterns decorated the stage, bathing the area with enough light for everyone to see where they were going. Haruhi’s eagerness continued to build as the crowd grew. They turned to look at their friends, who wore expressions of nervousness.

“Is something… wrong?” Haruhi questioned. “You were all so bubbly a few minutes ago.”

“Well, I believe what everyone is thinking here is—”

“—None of us know the actions for the dances.” The twins spoke in turns, the others nodding in agreement.

“You're kidding me, right? None of you know the movements?”

“I would keep in mind that the last time many of us visited a festival was when we were children. And even then, I'm certain our parents would have taken us home before it had gotten too late.” Kyoya answered as everyone else agreed. Haruhi sighed as they thought about their next steps.

“Well, I suppose this time I will be the one instructing you guys! You all better watch carefully and not miss a beat!”

With minimal space available, Haruhi did their best to explain and demonstrate the actions to the dances they could remember as the others paid close attention. They practiced as the opening taiko performance played, Haruhi giving key pointers as well as warning them that they might become separated during the dances.

“I think I’m going to mess up these actions big time. Was it a step with the left or right foot first, again?” Tamaki looked to Haruhi for help, feeling a tad silly that he couldn’t keep the order straight in his head.

“The right foot, Tamaki-senpai. Don’t worry about messing up the steps too much though. Remember, it’s all about having fun!”

Haruhi’s smile made Tamaki’s heart skip a beat as they spoke and blood rose to his cheeks, painting them a nice, bright red. The ever-outgoing Host Club King could only bring himself to nod as Haruhi tried once more to explain the actions. Though he listened carefully, the tutorial was cut off by a very loud man announcing that the fun was about to start.

“Is everybody ready?” came a booming voice, pausing to give the crowd a moment to cheer in reply. “Alright! Here we go everyone! 3 - 2 - 1, leeeeet’sss begin!”

Enthusiasm surrounded the yagura as Haruhi and their friends danced together, the atmosphere amplified by so many others also enjoying themselves. The first few songs were slower in tempo, the crowd moving in a circle around the yagura as they danced. Everyone watched Haruhi as they led the group at the front, doing their best not to hit anyone in the face with their sleeves or step on someone’s toes. After some time there was a bit of a free dance, which allowed everyone to jam out as they liked. Although standing in the middle of the crowd was quite warm, everyone held it together, having a good time as they danced and laughed to the beat of the music.

To start, the group had managed to stay together, but they were eventually separated as the dances became more hectic, Tamaki finding himself amidst unfamiliar—albeit exuberant—faces. He had met a few of his friends so far, matched up with Kyoya as well as the twins during the group dance. He was honestly having fun, watching the demonstrators so as to not mess up the actions too terribly. That was, until Tamaki switched places with his dance partner, turned around, and realized who his new partner would be.

“H-Haruhi?!”

“Oh hi Tamaki-senpai! Looks like we’ll be partners for a bit!”*

Tamaki could feel his blood run hot as his cheeks flushed red, his actions turning clunky and disjointed. He was too worried about messing up big time in front of his crush, of all people, though he did his best to keep on dancing to cover it up.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, Tamaki-senpai?”

“M-mhm.”

Haruhi’s expressions of delight as they moved along to the music eased Tamaki’s nerves immensely, allowing him to enjoy the moment too. Even though he was certain that he had made a few mistakes, he had forgotten all about trying to be perfect and let himself smile and laugh.

“ _Sha_!” They shouted in synchronization, laughing together as they continued to dance. This moment was the most amount of fun Tamaki had experienced in a long time, apart from club activities. As the night progressed, he was truly thankful that Haruhi had invited them to the festival that night, because he was making priceless memories with the people he felt happiest around.

As the dancing continued, people joined in and left as they pleased, each Host Club member making their way out of the crowd once exhausted and convening at the meetup spot they had decided upon earlier. Now only waiting for Haruhi, the other members talked amongst themselves as they did their best to keep cool in the humid evening air.

“Sorry you guys! Every time I tried to leave, the crowd kept pulling me back in!” Haruhi panted, relieved to have escaped the suffocating air of the dances. They quickly opened the bottle of water they had run to buy once free, taking a long swig to rehydrate themself.

“You wouldn’t think it, but dancing around like that sure builds up a sweat!” Tamaki said as he wiped his brow with a cloth. Kyoya and the twins did their best to beat the humidity by waving fans in one other’s direction. On the other hand, Mori and Honey seemed to be the only ones who were not tired, their endurance built up from martial arts training preparing them for such high-energy activities.

“Well, should we make our way over to the fireworks?” Haruhi prompted as they finished quenching their thirst.

“It would be best to get going before it becomes too congested.” Kyoya tucked his fan into his sleeve, the twins continuing to bask in the cold air provided by their own.

“Where’s the best place to watch from, Haruhi?”

“The fireworks happen over the river, right?” Kaoru explained, answering his brother’s question. “If we get close enough to see its reflection it’ll be a beautiful show.”

“You’re right, Kaoru. Follow me! I know just the spot.” Haruhi began to walk down the gravel path towards the river, followed close behind by the others. A few lanterns lit the way, but for the most part it was dark, the sun having set a while ago. Given that it was a clear night, it surely would be an excellent fireworks show under the stars.

Haruhi did know of a great spot to watch the fireworks; however, it appeared they weren’t the only ones to have that idea. A small crowd had already started to form along that section of the river, forcing the group to stand back, away from the river bank.

“Ooh I can’t see, everyone’s too tall!”

“Here, Mitsukuni.” Mori moved before Honey could respond and hoisted the boy up to sit on his shoulders. Now he towered over the crowd and had the best seat in the house.

“Thanks, Takashi! Look Usa-chan, now we’ll be able to see all the fireworks!” Honey cheered as he rested his chin on the plush rabbit’s head.

Off in the distance the dances continued, the music adding to the already excited air as people chatted with one another. The group talked amongst themselves, discussing how fun it might be to hold a summer event like this for the Host Club. However, as the wait was drawn out, the chattering wavered almost uneasily. Now and again a small child protested, questioning or upset with the nervous energy. Haruhi could see the anxious anticipation in the set of the twins’ eyes and the way Honey-senpai slouched atop Mori-senpai's shoulders. Even Kyoya and Tamaki seemed a tad restless, the vice president cleaning off his glasses with the speed of a turtle as their King looked out over the river in a daydream-like state.

Just as the feeling of impatience started to feel too heavy, the first firework rang out with a bang, immediately drawing the eager crowd's attention from the dark where they’d been waiting. It lit up the sky and created a beautiful reflection in the lake below, leaving everyone breathless as more and more fireworks were set off.

“Look at those ones Hikaru! It’s like they’re sizzling!”

“Fireworks sure have become fancier since we were little, huh Kaoru?”

“I wonder how much a show like this would cost to have for the Host Club… hmm…” Kyoya mused to himself, making a mental note to jot down later.

The fireworks glistened over the water with every loud bang, lighting up the sky with sparkles and excitement. Haruhi let a gasp fall from their lips as an especially high firework burst in the sky, changing colors from yellow to blue as it dispersed. Amazed at the sight, Haruhi leaned so far back to see it that their head brushed against Tamaki’s arm, pulling the other’s attention away from the show. He looked down at Haruhi, watching as their eyes lit up at every firework, wondering what they were thinking.

“The fireworks sure are spectacular, aren’t they, Haruhi?”

“Yeah… I’m glad we could watch them together. It was fun to hang out with everyone outside of our Host Club activities.” They paused for a moment, trying to collect their feelings as a rainbow of color exploded before their eyes. “I really appreciate you all coming out tonight, too.”

‘ _I think my mom also had a good evening._ ’ They thought to themself as they watched every color imaginable dance across the dark canvas of night sky. Haruhi’s previous comment drew Tamaki’s attention for a concentrated moment before he looked back up, watching as the sky was decorated with bright oranges and fiery reds which were very reminiscent of the festival. He almost missed what Haruhi said as the grand finale started, their voice drowned out by the loud booms and cheers from the crowd.

“ _We should all definitely hang out like this more often._ ”

Despite the surrounding darkness, there was just enough light from the spectacle above that Tamaki could make out the smile that bloomed across Haruhi’s face.

“I think that’s a great idea. What do you say, you guys?” Tamaki looked at everyone around him before lifting his gaze, his next words unheard as the other members remained absorbed in the firework show.

“ _Let’s make lots more memories together in the future._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This project was an absolute delight to be a part of and I will hold this experience near and dear to my heart!
> 
> Definitions for some less familiar terms!
> 
> Geta: A Japanese wooden shoe.  
> Obi: Sash worn around a kimono.  
> Obon: Summer festival originating in Buddhist customs.  
> Taiyaki, ikayaki: Popular Japanese foods.  
> Yagura: Wooden tower structure often found in Japanese castles.  
> Nagadou-daiko: Elongated taiko drum.


End file.
